This project is concerned with insomnia. Our over-all objective is the development of an effective low cost training method for use in the home as an alternative to the pharmacological treatment of insomnia. The specific aim is to develop specific methods of biofeedback training of voluntary control of sleep onset. Toward this end we will do the following: (1) Determine the temporal progression of physiological activity associated with sleep onset, in persons who frequently suffer insomnia. (2) Use biofeedback training in both home and laboratory to teach the insomniac to direct his internal activity through the progression of physiological activity necessary for sleep onset. (3) Evaluate the effectiveness of the method with extended pre-training and post-training baselines. (4) Improve the effectiveness of the portable home unit by adding feedback training on more of the intermediate stages of physiological arousal than were used by Stoyva and Budzynski in training insomniacs for sleep onset.